


Mystic Messenger - Prologue (MysMes Male MC)

by wilbysbitch



Series: MysMes Male MC - Common Story [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male MC, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Prologue, hehim pronouns, male reader - Freeform, mysmes male mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbysbitch/pseuds/wilbysbitch
Summary: The Mystic Messenger Prologue, but with a male MC!What the MysMes Male MC series is is transcripts of all the Mystic Messenger chatrooms with a genderbent MC for the he/him Mystic Messenger players!
Relationships: Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Original Male Character(s), Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Original Male Character(s), Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Male Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: MysMes Male MC - Common Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186565
Kudos: 8





	Mystic Messenger - Prologue (MysMes Male MC)

MC has entered the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Failed my midterms fml T_T

YOOSUNG:

[Crying Yoosung emoji]

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

JUMIN: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

YOOSUNG: I’m still on the list?! +_+

YOOSUNG:

[Starry Yoosung emoji]

JUMIN: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!

ZEN: Lame. It’s nepotism.

JUMIN: It’s called recruitment actually.

ZEN: It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

JUMIN: Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

ZEN: What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?

707:

[Confused 707 emoji]

JUMIN: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

YOOSUNG: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!

ZEN:

[… Zen emoji]

707: Wait!!

YOOSUNG: Why?

ZEN: ??

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

JUMIN: MC…?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

YOOSUNG: Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!

YOOSUNG: Sevnee do somethign!!

ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I’m searching.

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

JAEHEE: Yes, I am here.

ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

JAEHEE: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

JAEHEE: but I see something has just happened.

YOOSUNG: omg

JUMIN: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

JAEHEE: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

YOOSUNG: I thought Seven let only us download it?

YOOSUNG:

[Confused Yoosung emoji]

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

JUMIN: Who downloaded it twice?

YOOSUNG: Not me!

MC: Hello…

YOOSUNG: Gahhhh it’s talking!!

YOOSUNG:

[Shocked Yoosung emoji]

ZEN: So it’s not two smartphones.

JUMIN: Who is it?

YOOSUNG: Find out what it is!

JAEHEE: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh… ^^; Wait.

ZEN: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP…

707: It’s from Rika’s apartment.

YOOSUNG: Rika’s apartment?

JUMIN: Where was it?

JAEHEE: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.

707: It talked now, so it must be a person ^^;

YOOSUNG: So it hacked the program, Seven?

707: Yup

YOOSUNG: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!

YOOSUNG: How did you get this app?!

YOOSUNG: Gah~ So scared right now…

YOOSUNG:

[Depressed Yoosung emoji]

YOOSUNG: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?

ZEN: Typo

JAEHEE: I assume it was a break in.

JAEHEE: Username “MC”, I recommend that you confess.

ZEN: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

JAEHEE: No. But it is good to ask first.

707: Lolol

JUMIN: Quit shitting around.

JUMIN: MC… Who are you?

JUMIN: Reveal yourself, stranger.

JUMIN: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

ZEN: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

ZEN: omg~*so scary*~

ZEN: It might be someone cute.

707: That’s weird lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

ZEN: I’m not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

YOOSUNG: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~

ZEN: Dude. Stawp;;

707: lolol

JAEHEE: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

YOOSUNG: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

ZEN: ;;Don’t know. It’s up to the director.

YOOSUNG: He’s a celebrity lol! I’m gonna tell everyone at school.

JUMIN: Hey.

JUMIN: Don’t get distracted.

YOOSUNG: Oh, right. Username MC…

JAEHEE: … An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

JUMIN: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

YOOSUNG: Yeees! Who are u?!

ZEN: Use proper english please.

707: If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.

ZEN: …Maybe

ZEN: one of my fans?

JUMIN:

[Angry Jumin emoji]

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: I am MC. Who are you all and what is this place?

707: Lol so awkward.

707: I thought it was a computer talking.

ZEN: Seems more normal than I thought.

YOOSUNG: What were you thinking?

ZEN: … Nothing~Nothing.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: Reveal yourselves first. I’m the most confused one here…

JUMIN: How fierce.

ZEN: Hey, would you describe yourself as cute?

707: Zen. Be more serious, plz?

707: And wait a sec on the cute thing.

707: Looking it up.

707:

[Happy 707 emoji]

JAEHEE: Such a search violates privacy laws.

707: Ya. I’m only saying I’m looking it up.

707: No evidence that I’m actually hackginh.

YOOSUNG: Seven, that’s obviously a lie. lol

YOOSUNG: And I know that typo’s on purpose.

YOOSUNG: Still…

YOOSUNG: Won’t it tell us about itself if we tell who we are first?

ZEN: To be honest…

ZEN: I agree with Yoosung.

JUMIN: More like you want to show off who you are.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

YOOSUNG: Should we… introduce ourselves?

JUMIN: Are you serious…?

JAEHEE: I think it is a bit too early for that.

ZEN: Hi. I’m Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.

ZEN: It’s embarrassing.

YOOSUNG: Zen, you’re so brave!

JUMIN: Guess he wanted to show himself off.

ZEN: No way~!

ZEN:

[Zen photo #1]

YOOSUNG: Omg… a photo too.

JAEHEE: My eyes have been cleansed.

JAEHEE:

[Sparkly eyed Jaehee emoji]

JAEHEE: Wait. I can’t be like this…

JUMIN: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy.

707: Lolol

707: My nickname’s 707.

707: Real name is a secret.

707: Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.

ZEN: Your name’s a secret but not mine?;

707: U don’t care anyways lol.

JAEHEE: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

707: The name’s too holy to be spread around~ I’m gonna pray after I finish hacking.

ZEN:

[… Zen emoji]

ZEN: Pray, yeah right;;

707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol

707: Where I live is also a secret.

ZEN: So many secrets;;

YOOSUNG: I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student… 21 yrs old.

JUMIN: I don’t know why everybody’s introducing themselves. You don’t even know who that person is.

YOOSUNG:

[Yoosung photo #1]

707: So warm and fuzzy here

ZEN: Lol. Seven, you don’t have any selfies to show?

707: Nothing recent.

707: Oh and also!

707: Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively.

707: You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?

JUMIN: Why did you say that…?

707: Doubted you’d do it urself.

JUMIN: Stop shitting around.

707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

JUMIN: Hey.

JUMIN: Why are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

707: The cat’s name is Elizabeth the 3rd.

707:

[Jumin photo #1]

707: Oh. U already said lol.

YOOSUNG: That info’s a bit useless…

YOOSUNG: We’re not even close with this MC person yet lol

JUMIN: Can’t believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger…

JUMIN: Idiot…

JUMIN: I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It’s all on CCTV.

JUMIN:

[707 photo #1]

707: My precious privacy!

ZEN: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.

YOOSUNG: CCTV screenshots omg

JUMIN: And Yoosung.

JUMIN: Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?

YOOSUNG:

[Shocked Yoosung emoji]

707: That was so funn~~

707: I want to see the cat again~

JUMIN: No.

ZEN: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

JAEHEE: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.

JAEHEE: Could it be that we have a security breach?

ZEN: True. MC, how did you get in here?

YOOSUNG: Is it really in Rika’s apartment?

707: Yup. It’s for sure…

707: How did it get the apartment password?!

ZEN: Where the hell is the apartment?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address.

JUMIN: Chatting with a stranger…

JUMIN: How naive.

ZEN: So cute lol

ZEN: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol

YOOSUNG: Don’t listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.

JAEHEE: I agree.

707: Wait.

707: Do u have that person’s username or chat record?

MC: The username was ‘Unknown’. And the record was deleted.

JUMIN: Does the username not exist? Why is it ‘Unknown’?

707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username.

707: Nothing’s in the log…

YOOSUNG: What’s a log? Is it a job title for online games?

JUMIN: Tree trunk

JAEHEE: It refers topast records;;

ZEN: Tsk tsk everyone’s so dumb

JUMIN: Never thought I’d hear that from you

YOOSUNG:

[Shocked Yoosung emoji]

707: Omg lolol can’t believe Zen just said that

JUMIN: The world must be coming to an end.

JAEHEE: Everyone please calm down. Let’s look at the situation at hand.

707: Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.

JAEHEE: Who do you think that ‘Unknown’ person is?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: I came here while chatting with a personal called ‘Unknown’. Do you know him by any chance?

JUMIN: Unknown?

ZEN: Maybe he just didn’t set a username?

707: It’s mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

707: Maybe…

707:

[Shocked 707 emoji]

707: A hacker…?!

YOOSUNG: !!!

707: A hacker! No way.

707: I have everything covered!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: Ya. I know nothing

JUMIN: …Ya?

ZEN: Cute lol

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: Yes.

JUMIN: I see…

JUMIN: That ‘Unknown’ person could have dragged you into this.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

YOOSUNG: But..

YOOSUNG: How did you end up chatting with that person?

JAEHEE: I see.

JAEHEE: Where did you download this messenger app?

JAEHEE: MC, you are quite strange as well.

ZEN: Do you think this person’s a creep? No way.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: I just wanted to chat with pretty boys…

ZEN: Me? You wanted to chat with me?

JUMIN: Completely out of his mind.

YOOSUNG: Ye.

YOOSUNG: Oh, typo!

JAEHEE: It’s true that Zen is good looking.

ZEN: Thank you, Jaehee ^^

707:

[Happy 707 emoji]

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: just got it @ app store…

JUMIN: What a modern way of talking.

ZEN: So cute lol

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 3 >

MC: I just wanted to downloaded the game and play it.

YOOSUNG: You like games too!

YOOSUNG: I love games.

YOOSUNG: Do you know this game called LoLoL?

ZEN: Dude. Nobody even plays that game;

ZEN: Don’t ask stupid questions.

YOOSUNG: T_T

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

707: Anyways.

707: I should trace the person who distributed the app.

JUMIN: If what he is saying is true.

JAEHEE: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

707: Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.

707: I’ll call and explain everything.

JUMIN: I can call.

707: Already on it lol

ZEN: Fast.

YOOSUNG: Seven seems talk to V pretty often.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: What is this chat room for;;?

JAEHEE: We can answer that after we have told V about this situation.

JUMIN: Yeah.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: Who’s V?

ZEN: V is… like our boss.

707: The evil mastermind.

JUMIN: …or not. He’s the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we’re in.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

JUMIN: I hope V comes and takes care of all this.

ZEN: V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~

YOOSUNG: We’re all busy. I don’t like that V’s the only one not coming.

ZEN: Well… that’s true…

JAEHEE: V should know that MC is here so let’s just wait.

JAEHEE: Seven, are you calling him?

707: Ya.

YOOSUNG: But shouldn’t we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?

YOOSUNG: He has to know how serious it is that he’s here!

JUMIN: What’s more serious is that he's in Rika’s apartment.

YOOSUNG: That’s true…

JAEHEE: I am always ready to call the police.

YOOSUNG: Jaehee’s scary T_T

JUMIN: Until we figure out who MC is

JUMIN: I don’t want to reveal anything.

JAEHEE: I agree.

707: Wecan.

707: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand

YOOSUNG: Type after you finish the call.

707: Lookedintoownerofdevice.

707: he’scutelol

YOOSUNG: You did a background check on him!? So MC is cute!?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: But I’m not cute.

707: lolyesyouare

YOOSUNG: ???

ZEN: Wait, send a picture lolol

707: cmonicanseehowcuteyouarelol

YOOSUNG: I heard that’s just the company’s marketing scheme;

YOOSUNG: Anyways, what's your gender??

YOOSUNG:

[Confused Yoosung emoji]

707: boy

JAEHEE: Let’s just say he’s a boy.

ZEN: Oh! A boy!

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: Where did you get that info!?

ZEN: He’s a hacker. He probably saw your fb page already.

707: notthereyet

707: iwillifineedtotholol

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 3 >

MC: You’re not violating my…

707: Itolduimahacker.

707: Butnoevidenceididit

JUMIN: What?

707: Ya.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

V has entered the chatroom.

ZEN: Show me a photo

707: Nope~

707: How dare you try to violate someone’s privacy like that.

707:

[Jaehee photo #1]

JUMIN: ?

ZEN: Is that MC!?

YOOSUNG: omg I thought we were respecting his privacy?

JAEHEE: ;;;;;

JAEHEE: That is a photo of me.

YOOSUNG: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;

ZEN: So..sorry for not recognizing you;;

JAEHEE: Mr. Han, you can’t recognize me either?

JUMIN: …

JUMIN: Now what are we going to do?

707: V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.

V: I’m already logged in.

707: Oh, V! You’re here ^_^

ZEN: Finally he’s here.

V: Yeah. I guess I’m the last one to know about this.

JUMIN: Oh well.

V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you’ve been well?

JAEHEE: Yes. It’s been a long time, V.

YOOSUNG: Hey V

V: Hey.

V: Well, I heard about a situation.

V: MC is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

707: I told him everything through the phone.

JUMIN: Who disclosed the password for Rika’s apartment?

V: Well. No one knew the password. I don’t even know.

YOOSUNG: …Thought V knew.

YOOSUNG: She never invited me to her apartment.

JUMIN: It’s the same for everyone else.

JUMIN: No one’s been there before.

YOOSUNG: Tell us the address. I’ll go there… I want to check who MC is myself.

YOOSUNG: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: Uhm. Sorry but…

707: I can’t tell you that.

YOOSUNG: ??

YOOSUNG: I’m her surviving family.

ZEN: Maybe because you’re just her cousin?

707: Not even her immediate family can go.

707: And the apartment doesn’t belong to Rika.

YOOSUNG: Then who?

V: Me.

YOOSUNG: You don’t even know the password!

V: I just respected her privacy.

YOOSUNG: …Were you really in a relationship with her?

JUMIN: I can’t believe you never knew the password.

V: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is.

V: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.

V: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.

V: I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

JUMIN: I didn’t know the place contained sensitive material.

YOOSUNG: You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?

JUMIN: Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.

V: Yes, for the reason that Jumin said.

V: Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.

YOOSUNG: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?

JAEHEE: Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information.

707: Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.

707: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

707: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

YOOSUNG: Oh…

JUMIN: I see.

V: Only Luciel and I know the address.

V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

V: Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: Luciel?

ZEN: That’s 707’s real name. ‘Luciel Choi’

JAEHEE: lol

YOOSUNG: omg Jaehee just said lol

JUMIN: I think it’s his baptismal name?

707: I’m going to go pray for a moment.

707:

[Happy 707 emoji]

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: What’s classified information?

V: All the information there is classified.

V: So MC… Is that what I call you?

V: Please do not touch anything there.

V: For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

V: The alarm will ring.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

ZEN:

[Surprised Zen emoji]

YOOSUNG: What do we do about her apartment?

YOOSUNG: Can MC stay there?

V: First…

V: No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right?

V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.

JUMIN: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.

JUMIN: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there.

V: If it’s someone who knows the password…

V: It might be someone that Rika trusted.

JUMIN: Someone Rika trusted?

707:

[Confused 707 emoji]

ZEN:

[Confused Zen emoji]

V: I am only guessing…

707: So then that ‘Unknown’ person…

707: knew Rika!?

707: I can’t believe she trusted someone more than V.

YOOSUNG: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…

ZEN: That is… a bit surprising.

V: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume that we knew everything about Rika.

V: She…

V: had a deep world of her own.

YOOSUNG: …

JUMIN: …Anyways, V, continue.

V: If I am right.

V: MC being at her apartment right now…

V: Rika must have wanted that.

JUMIN: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

V: I’m not saying she wanted MC to be there… but maybe…

V: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

V: At the place she worked before.

JUMIN: What…?

ZEN: No way…

JAEHEE: The work Rika did before…

707: Hosting parties?

ZEN: You mean Rika’s party.

YOOSUNG: Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

YOOSUNG: If she made that decision when she was alive…

V: That’s my guess… but yes.

V: Since she didn’t leave a will.

V: According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn’t seem dangerous.

JUMIN: I’m not sure about this to be honest…

V: Besides, he’s basically in the same boat now that he knows about this messenger app.

V: Whoever he might be.

707: But still…

ZEN: If that’s what V thinks…

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1>

MC: Who the hell is Rika?

ZEN: Can we tell him?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…

707: Owner of the phone?

707: You were phished lol

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

707: According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there

707: had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to the apartment.

JAEHEE: Wait…

JAEHEE: I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion.

JAEHEE: But…

JAEHEE: This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers.

JAEHEE: If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said.

JAEHEE: For all we know, MC could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person.

707: I feel like Jaehee’s glasses are glinting right now.

JAEHEE: ?

V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

V: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

V: If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

JUMIN: Hmm.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: Please explain.

ZEN: Okay.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: I’m not really interested.

ZEN: How chic…

ZEN: Cute is nice but chic people have their own charms.

JUMIN: He’s gone insane.

707: Lol excited because he’s cute?

ZEN: Yup.

JUMIN: Excited because of a stranger?

JUMIN: Your heart is insane.

707: Lololololol lmfao at what Jumin said.

707: Insane heart lolololol

JAEHEE: Zen, isn’t it quite inappropriate to fall for someone you have never met?

ZEN: Uhm. yes.

ZEN: I can’t control myself.

JAEHEE: omg

JUMIN: -_-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

YOOSUNG: MC, you may not be interested right now, but won’t you listen to what we have to say?

YOOSUNG: You are involved now that you’re here.

YOOSUNG: Regardless of whether you like it or not.

707: Ya. If you don’t cooperate, we can all team up to put u in trouble.

707: First, we all know that u trespassed on the apartment^^

ZEN:

[Surprised Zen emoji]

ZEN: Is that a threat?

707: Yup. I will threaten anyone in here who doesn’t follow V’s decision.

707: I am V’s slave.

V: …Uhm. Thank you?

YOOSUNG:

[Depressed Yoosung emoji]

YOOSUNG: Is that how we roll now?

707: Uhm. No lol

MC: Oh… Alright. I’ll listen for now.

707: Thank you for ur cooperation.

ZEN: Rika is…

ZEN: V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

YOOSUNG: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: A party?

707: Ya

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: Good cause?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need

707: and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

707: Rika

707: founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far.

707: The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

YOOSUNG:

[V photo #1]

YOOSUNG: She was an amazing person…

YOOSUNG: She always sparkled.

ZEN: And Rika…

ZEN: is no longer here with us…

ZEN: She passed away a year and a half ago.

YOOSUNG: …

707: MC has to know this anyways…

ZEN: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet

ZEN: so please just keep it to yourself… MC.

JUMIN: I still can’t believe…

JUMIN: that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this.

JUMIN: But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so.

YOOSUNG: …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.

ZEN: But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.

JUMIN: We don’t even know who he is though.

ZEN: Just the fact that he’s in this chatroom makes me trust him a bit though;;

JUMIN: Not because MC’s 'cute'?

V: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…

V: Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.

V: 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.

V: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

V: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.

V: MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.

V: It won’t be good if the alarm rings.

V: Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: What do you mean?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: I thought this is just a messenger app?

V: I know there to be other features.

V: Seven will know the details.

707: Yeah.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.

707: All the party related emails in Rika’s computer

707: will be transferred to this app.

707: U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.

707: And send personal messages to other members…

V: Then there’s no need for MC to touch Rika’s old things.

JAEHEE: All MC has to do is use this app.

707: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.

707: Glad there’s a use for them lol

ZEN: Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?

YOOSUNG: Mine neither…

YOOSUNG: Can’t my messenger tell me if my LoL friends are logged in?

707: omg

JAEHEE:

[… Jaehee emoji]

V: I’m sorry…

V: But I have to leave.

707: Okay. See u later, V.

V: Jumin.

JUMIN: ?

V: Please take care of things for me.

JUMIN: …Alright.

V has left the chatroom.

707: …V’s gone.

ZEN: Yup. What’s he so busy with?

JUMIN: None of your business.

707: Anyways, let’s do what V said. MC, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?

ZEN: Yup. And come chat with us regularly.

JUMIN: Why doesn’t everyone stop stalking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for him.

JUMIN: And invite him to the organization.

JAEHEE: Alright.

JAEHEE: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.

JAEHEE: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.

ZEN: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.

JAEHEE: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.

707: I created this chatroom lol.

YOOSUNG: Everyone knows that already…

JAEHEE: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released

JAEHEE: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.

JAEHEE: But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party

JUMIN: Yeah… not a single one.

JUMIN: We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.

JAEHEE: …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.

707: We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

YOOSUNG: We shared our memories of Rika too.

JAEHEE: …MC, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.

JAEHEE: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.

JAEHEE: Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…

JUMIN: Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.

ZEN: If MC joins, it will be seven.

YOOSUNG: Is he… really becoming a new member?

JUMIN: We didn’t hear from MC yet. 

JUMIN: MC.

JUMIN: All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that.

JUMIN: Our organization has done a lot of good so far.

JUMIN: … You will never regret joining.

YOOSUNG: I thought Jumin was against him. Why the sudden change?

JUMIN: I am only following V’s decision.

ZEN: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty boy.

707: Uhm. How do you know he’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo. 

ZEN: Send the photo.

707: No.

ZEN: Damn.

JUMIN: Men will be men.

ZEN: And you’re not a man?

707: Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.

ZEN: Omg…

ZEN: Go away. You scare me.

JUMIN: Not even worth responding to that.

YOOSUNG: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

JAEHEE: Famous people must not act that way.

ZEN: Gosh~ I’m not famous~

JUMIN: Everyone stop messing around.

JUMIN: I was talking?

JAEHEE: I apologize.

JUMIN: MC, will you join RFA?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 1 >

MC: What do I get if I join?

ZEN: Whatever your heart desires.

JUMIN: It would be nice if you could.

ZEN: MC, are you interested in musicals?

YOOSUNG: Zen, I never knew you were so into thisss!!

ZEN: No, I just like the real deal.

ZEN: Join, MC.

ZEN:

[Winking heart Zen emoji]

ZEN: Do you want to talk privately? I’ll give you my number.

707: Zen, why are u being so aggressive lol?

ZEN: Haha…

JUMIN: Has it been 3 years since his last fling?

ZEN: It’s been longer. Damn…

ZEN: But I’ve never seen you with someone? Ever?

YOOSUNG: Stop it… Guys…

YOOSUNG: I’ve never… been with anyone…

JAEHEE: …

ZEN: …

707:

[Crying 707 emoji]

JUMIN: Anyways.

ZEN: Ye, yeah.

ZEN: Anyways, we’re just going to think that you’re joining, MC.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

< Choice 2 >

MC: Alright. It looks fun. I’ll give it a go.

YOOSUNG: That’s a fast decision..

JUMIN: Ha. I like it.

JAEHEE: I wonder if you have thought this through.

ZEN: Welcome, MC. Oi, Seven. Register his info asap.

707: Ya. I have to register him before he changes his mind.

YOOSUNG: Even the processing is fast…

YOOSUNG: MC must be a positive person, seeing that he made his decision so fast.

JAEHEE: He may not be a careful person.

JUMIN: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about him?

YOOSUNG: Hey~ Jaehee, don’t be like that.

JAEHEE: It is not that.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

YOOSUNG: …I’m glad we have a new member now! It was getting lonely lol.

YOOSUNG: MC! If you have any questions, I can answer them.

YOOSUNG: Ask anything you need.

YOOSUNG: No need to worry about anything ^^

707: Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.

YOOSUNG: You’re going to collect all the info so he can’t run away, right?

707: ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.

ZEN: …Don’t collect anything without MC’s permission.

707: Ya.

707: I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

ZEN: Background check on MC?

707: Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow.

YOOSUNG: Stop it. You get paid enough.

707: How do u know how much I get paid?

YOOSUNG: I saw your new car on fb…

YOOSUNG:

[707 photo #2]

707: Oh lol. Did u like the photo?

YOOSUNG: Yup.

707: Good job lol.

707: I’m gonna peace out.

JAEHEE: Well, since he has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

ZEN: Yeah?

JUMIN: Hmm. Let me check my schedule…

YOOSUNG: Okay.

707: Anyways, welcome MC.

YOOSUNG: Welcome!! Good luck to us.

ZEN: Glad you joined, MC ^^

JUMIN: We’ll see how you do.

JAEHEE: For now, I look forward to working with you.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

ZEN: Oh… By the way

ZEN: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…

ZEN: Or not. Bye~!

ZEN has left the chatroom.

707 has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.


End file.
